


Sooner Or Later

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of the ball had been far less than perfect for Kit. The girl of his dreams, the only reason he had even wanted to attend the event in the first place, had not showed up. Kit was uncertain of whether she hadn't wanted to, or whether she hadn't been able to. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sooner Or Later

The night of the ball had been far less than perfect for Kit. The girl of his dreams, the only reason he had even wanted to attend the event in the first place, had not showed up. Kit was uncertain of whether she hadn't wanted to, or whether she hadn't been able to. 

He kept wishing for the second option to be true, for he didn't want to think that she was completely reluctant to see him again. Then again, how could she have known that it was him who wanted her there? For all she knew, he was Kit, the apprentice.

Kit had managed to persuade his father to hold off on the arranged marriage. He hadn't gotten along with the Princess Chelina at all, and Kit's father had recognized this, too. And eventually all plans were held off as he passed away, making Kit the king of the land. 

It was more than difficult for him to keep the Grand Duke in order, but he did what he could, and he would not let the Duke bully him into doing anything he didn't want to do.

And what Kit wanted to do was find the girl. But he had no idea where to start. He knew that putting out an announcement would be a long shot, for it was possible that the girl did not even remember him. But he was fairly certain that she lived in the village. Surely she had to. 

So every single day he set out with a different set of guards to look around for the girl of his dreams.

Every single time he came back empty-handed. Not that there weren't volunteers. Every time he walked past the maidens, they were eager for his attention. Kit did not wish to be rude, but there was only one woman he'd even consider. And he wanted to be sure he had looked everywhere before abandoning the search and surrendering to his cruel fate.

On one particular, sunny afternoon, as Kit was walking down the streets of the village, he spotted two girls, who had their backs turned to him. As he walked, he overheard their talk. They were talking about "a ragged servant girl" living in their house, and about how annoying she and her singing was. 

And somehow, even though Kit didn't know how, he knew that this was the girl he was looking for. So, he introduced himself to the ladies and ordered them to take him to the house. And how could they say no to a king?

And as he arrived, the girl, the one he had had such a pleasant conversation with in the forest, was in the garden. As she spotted the horses, she froze. And when she recognized Kit's face, her mouth fell open. So she did remember him. 

The girl was frozen in place, staring at him with her mouth open. Kit blushed at the attention, walking over to her with a smile on her face.

"Miss," he said gently. "I'm very happy to see you again."

"Mister Kit," the girl said with a shaky voice. "Your Highness?"

"Yes," Kit smiled. "I'm sorry I wasn't truthful with you when we met, but...," he could hardly come up with the words. He could not believe that he had found her, and completely by accident, too. "I'm very happy to have found you," he repeated himself, smiling at her in delight.

The girl blushed, nodding. "I had been wishing that we'd see each other again as well," she said, and as Kit watched her smile, he knew that he had made the right decision by not giving up. 

The girl turned out to be called Ella. And after a few days, Kit took Ella to his castle and asked her to marry him. She, happily, said yes, and the two of them lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked this AU :) I may not have written it very well, but it's a nice concept that Kit would still want to find Ella if it hadn't been for the ball!


End file.
